


Monster Hunting: The Lurker

by BigSister



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSister/pseuds/BigSister
Summary: Join me, as I record my findings about the Lurker. The lurker is a cryptic creature I stumbled upon when in the woods one day. It's harmless, hopefully. I think.





	Monster Hunting: The Lurker

**Author's Note:**

> Audio reading of this at: https://youtu.be/oWbUZ0XAmd0

The other day I was wondering the forests, as you do. I wasn't out discovering my soul or thinking about the meaning of my life. My quest lay in something profound- no less intense. More appropriate for two in the afternoon. I was out with my friend Maggie, which helps when you're monster hunting. And in the comfortable silence my mind began to wonder, to the monsters, to the lurker.

The lurker is the dark shadow you in your preivrals, hiding behind trees and vines. It's always there when my own footsteps sound just a little off beat, when a flash of a too familiar face catches my eye in the bark. I can almost feel it sometimes, peering over my shoulder, half wondering where I'm going or where I've gone, vaguely intrigued by what shapes I cast on the leaves. I think maybe it's half full of hatred, judging me and my sins. Though I don't know which sins it dislikes most or how it knows I've committed them. More often I see it on the tail end of a joke, catching in the corner of its eye to glance my way as i do its; laughing. Those moments when for a split second I'm out of her sight, when I could stand in the open or come closer, and no one would ever believe me.

Do you know forward facing eyes are signs that animal evolved to be a predator? Because I do, and I wonder sometimes what it eats.

I should be thankful really it hasn't asked anything of me, because then I'd have to acknowledge that what I see is true. And all the nagging feelings I've felt walking in that forest: that I was being watched, that we were followed, that we weren't alone, that it wasn't me who made that noise or breathed that breath. All of it could then also be true.

You may have heard about the red thread of fate. An ancient myth stating the two people connected by this invisible thread are destined to be together regardless of time, place or circumstances. They belong together. Not always romantically, but their fates are intertwined. The lurker can see these cords. Maybe it even has one of it's own, however the lurker seems more fascinated by Maggie and I.

Every monster wants something. Revenue and food are the usual suspects, but what else? What does a lurker want? The lurker wants attachment, company. It's a lonely motherfucker, alone in the woods all day and night, watching threads. Threads not connected to it and those which are. It wants a friend. What if the lurker is jealous? What if it's been alone too long? Gone passed withdrawn and shy and become resentful. What if there used to be another of it's kind, but that was the past? And now no one was listening. What if there was far less to laugh about now it had no one to listen to its jokes? If that was true it would be understandable that when it sees Maggie and I the lurker would like to be involved, even if it has no idea how.

The question remains is what is the lurker willing to do to get involved, but I can hear Maggie coming closer. I've lost sight of the lurker, but I suppose that's ok because not all monsters are evil. Some are lonely and sad. There isn't always a good guy and a villain. Most creatures are somewhere inbetween, and the monsters need to look out for each other every now and then. Not that I'll be volunteering. It'll have to find some other sorry ass to lurk after. It's going to have to wait until the next time Maggie's back is turned and step out from behind that tree. If it wants me out of this forest it's going to have to kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned my other works by the way. I'm just not in the correct head space to write those stories the way I want to. Have a nice day!


End file.
